The Right Girl
by blue-azn-rain
Summary: Sakura is different. Is it good? Is it bad? She's probably the perfect girl. Will this boy find this out. Will she be the right girl 4 him? Not good at summaries. Just read and find out. Review plz.
1. First Day Back

Most of my stories are going to be CCS. That is probably dah best thing to deal with. OK. On wit chapter 1.

Disclaimer: For the WHOLE story: I DO NOT OWN CCS.

The characters are 16.

The Right Girl

.:....:. thoughts ( ) me " " talking

Chapter 1

First Day Back

Beep Beep Beep Beep......Bam!

" Grrrrr." growled a voice from under the light blue covers. A hand had reached out and busted another alarm. :.Oh man. That's the 6th one this month. Bro's gonna kill me.:

" Sakura!! Was that another alarm I heard smashed?" yelled a voice from downstairs.

" Uhhhh. No? I uh fell out of bed, that's all." the alarm destroyer lied.

" Then get up and get out. You're gonna be late for the first day back to school!"

" Fine!"

The alarm destroyer was a girl. Sakura Kinomoto to be exact. She had super straight shiny layered hair that went mid-back and shining emeralds orbs. She had a model figure and would make any jaw drop.

Sakura got up out of bed and went to the restroom. 20 minutes later, she came out looking refreshed. She walked to her closet and looked at some of the clothes with displeasure. Her choice was a tight light blue top that said 'Skater Babe' and some slightly baggy dark blue jeans. In a quick flash, her hair was in a high ponytail with bangs on the side. ( you know how it is when your hair is layered and you keep the split in the middle.) She pulled out her skateboard from her closet. The skateboard had blue flames with the word 'Sakura' in the middle.

:.Grr. I can't believe I have to go to school, as if I wasn't already busy enough.: Sakura thought as she grabbed her backpack and went downstairs.

" Yo bro, what's for breakfast?"

" Pancakes. They're on the counter. Get 'em yourself." said her brother. Touya was his name and beating up punks that got close to his sister was his game. He was 25 years old, married and happy. His wife, Umi, was away on business. He had dark brown hair along with handsome dark brown eyes. He was sitting at the table, drinking coffee, reading the paper.

Chomp! " Well, I'm done. See ya later bro."

" Later Kaijuu." Bam! Sakura had took her skateboard and whacked Touya in the head.

" Don't call me that cause I ain't." Sakura said. She walked over to the couch, took her hoodie and skated out the door.

Outside with Sakura

Sakura was swerving about ( in a good way that is) dodging obstacles and getting strange looks from people. Since it was a rich neighborhood, it was unusual to see skaters on the sidewalks. But she just ignored them and continued skating with her hands in her pockets.

When she finally got to school, she took off her hoodie to reveal that model shaped figure of hers. She had stopped to stare at her old school. :. I can't believe how flooded this school is with preps. I didn't realize it before because I was one of them, but seriously, I only see 5 skaters.:

" Hey! Yo newbie!" a male voice called.

" Huh?" Sakura turned around. " Ya talkin' ta me?"

" Yeah we talkin' ta you. Come over here!" said another male.

" Sure, why not?" she mumbled as she skater over to them.

As she skated over, she heard a voice her call her name

" Sakura! Is that you?"

" Huh?" Sakura didn't have time to turn around because she was tackled from behind. Then she started losing her balance and was heading straight for a tree because of the impact. Whatever tackled her was clinging on tight. :.If I jump, my board will be toast. If I don't I'll crash. Decisions, decisions. Aha! I know!.: Upon her decision, Sakura jumped up, with whoever clinging to her and with her board in hand. Softly, she landed next to the guys that called her.

" If you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you let go." Sakura said looking down.

" Huh? Oh yeah, sorry about that. I was just so excited to see you back Sakura. But no skirt today?" asked the person clinger.

" Tomoyo? Hey....Skirts don't do well with skateboards. They fly up too much." Sakura explained.

" S-s-skateboards?" Tomoyo stuttered.

" Yeah. Sorry Tomo. I'm no prep. I have changed, seriously and for the better."

" No prep?"

" Ya know, you don't have to repeat things I say." Sakura said.

" Yeah. Okay."

Tomoyo Daidouji was a good friend of Sakura's. She has straight waist length ebony black hair and violet eyes. She was a prep.

" Sakura, you-you're joking, right?" Tomoyo asked, hoping the answer was yes.

" No. Does it look like I'm joking?" she said, pointing to her face and down to her clothes.

" O my gosh. You're a skater now. You're one of...them!" she said, pointing to the guys, who were, still at the time, not really noticed.

" Is that supposed to an insult Tom? Cuz I think of it as more of a compliment." Sakura said, with the coolest face a person could have.

Tomoyo just ran off, shocked at the changed Sakura.

" Excuse my friend of that, please. This newbie here is Sakura ."

" Alright then. I'm Takaishi. A.k.a. Tiger." one boy said. He had soft black spikes pushed up with a pair of black goggles. He was wearing leather blazer, a tight black T- shirt with some faded black baggy jeans.

" Akito. They call me Cheetah." This one had light brown hair and was wearing an orange hoodie with a black shirt under and baggy blue jeans.

" Josh. Crossbow." He had navy blue hair that covered part of his eyes and wore a midnight blue t-shirt and black baggy jeans with 3 chains.

" ....."

" And you are?"Sakura asked.

" He doesn't like to talk but his name's Syaoran. He's known as the...."

Riiiiiinnnnngggg

" Oh freak. I'll tell ya later. See ya."

" Later."

"Peace out."

"....."

1st Period- Math

"Hey." Sakura said as she walked through the door.

" Hello Miss Kinomoto..Your appearance has changed. What's the name?" Saito-sensei asked. He was a nice man. Always the favorite. He called all the skaters by their nicknames and told the preps to shut up when he heard trash about them. Mainly because when he was younger, he was a skater himself. ( Hehehe. Favorites)

" Th' name's...Jade."

" Alright Jade. Take a seat. I hope you have tended to your studies since you were not here for the beginning?"

" Hai."

" Good. Let's get started with class. Turn to page 215. Chapter 6 Lesson 3......." ( this is where the teacher talks about stuff. im not in 10th grade so I don't noe wat they do)

.: Didn't my tutor teach me this already? It's so boring back at school: . Sakura looked out the window and then at the clock. 10 more minutes.

" Jade?"

" Yeah, Teach?"

" Can you solve this problem?"

Sakura's P.O.V

I looked up at the board. No problem. " Want me to come up and work it out?" I asked.

" Yes."

I walked up to the board and grabbed the chalk. I scribbled some numbers and symbols on the board and in a matter of seconds, I had the answer faster than a nerd. Not that I was one 'cause I'm a skater, just a smart one.

" Th' answers 13."

" That's correct. You may take your seat, Jade. Students, since we have about a minute till the bell rings, get ready for your next class." Saito-sensei said. He's probably my favorite Teach. He let's you get ready _before _the bell rings. Not _after_.

Rrrriiiiinnnnggg

Next is social studies.

As I was walkin' out the door, Tiger and the others came out. Tiger and Crossbow put their arms around my shoulders, Cheetah was walking in front of me, backwards and the other boy I didn't know yet was walking to the side of us.

" So, you chose Jade, huh?" asked Cheetah.

" Yeah. I couldn't really think of anything." I laughed.

" Well, it suits you. Like the jade is a precious stone, you are our precious little sister." said Tiger.

" That's nice. Now I have 5 brothers. Oh, ya know what? You never got to finish telling me who Syaoran was." I said. From the corner of my eye, I saw him twitch. " Why did you twitch?"

Crossbow leaned in and whispered, " He don't like being called by his first name. Only his family call him that. His nickname's Dragon."

" Ohhh" I said, understanding. " Isn't it cool we have all the same classes? We should really get going 'fore we're late." I said, obviously not wanting to be late.

When I walked in, again, I was tackled for the 2nd time today. And guess by who? Yep, Tomoyo and once again, she clung to me. She was clinging to my waist and mumbling,

" Please, change back. Change back."

" Tomoyo, I'm happy like this. Why don't you try and change, even if just for a while. It won't hurt."

" Yeah it will. My reputation will be totally damaged."

" Ok then. Can you let go now."

" Nuh uh."

" What are you? My little sister?"

" Uh huh."

Rrrrriiiiinnnnnggggg

.: Yes, saved by the bell:.

Well the same thing happen throughout the day. I got tackled by Tomoyo before every class, I answered every problem given to me in a matter of seconds, and I talked with the guys in between class.

But that was just till lunch time. Sure Tomoyo tackled me in a sad attempt to convert me back to the prep lifestyle and it was getting her nowhere, but there was this girl. She was....weird.

When we walked through the door, same formation as this morning in the hall way,

"SYAORAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!"

" Itaiii. My ears. Who is that Tiger?" I asked. Trying to make sure I didn't go deaf.

" That's just Syaoran's cousin."

" It is? Then why did I see him twitch?" I asked.

" Well, 1.She screams very loudly."

" I heard." I said as Tiger chuckled at my comment.

" Yeah and 2. Even though they're family, he doesn't like _her_ calling him by his first name."

" Ooohhhh."

" Hey, speakin' of names, what's yours, we never really found out."

" Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto."

" S.K." I heard him mumble. " Where did you go over the summer?"

" Uhhhh...why is Dragon hiding behind you?"

He had on his thinking face. " He's hiding from Mei Lin. His cousin. Now where did you go over the summer?" he asked me again. We had found a table and were waiting for the line to shorten.

" I..uhh" I was afraid he might have found out my secret. Dragon was now under the table. " I went to..the States." I finally said.

" You're...mmmph" he began, before I covered his mouth.

" We'll talk after school and I'll tell you guys at my place." I whispered. " Got it?"

" Yeah." I had removed my hand. .:I guess I can trust them:.

I heard footsteps coming and a figure waving something in the air. And again I heard the screech,

"SYAORAAAAN."

She came closer. It was Dragon's cousin. I remembered the screech. I mean, who wouldn't?

" Syaoran-kun, I know you're under the table."

The girl had crimson red eyes and her pitch black hair was in a clip. She was wearing a red Chinese top and a red miniskirt that went mid-thigh with read strappy heels. She was also holding a red purse. That's what she waving in the air. It was red on red on red. I have never seen so much red on one person ever in my life till now.

She was now trying to pull Dragon out from under the table. The guy seemed so cool and quiet and kinda weird but now he was yelling 'let go of me' over and over and was holding onto the table.

" I don't think you should really pull him like that. You could tear his arms or legs off and then he wouldn't be able to skate anymore." I said calmly, to my own surprise. Actually, she stopped pulling him and dropped him. He ran over to the end of the table, the end I was on and was thanking me like made.

" Thank you, Jade, Thank you. Thank you."

" Ok, ok. I get it." I said, trying to stop him from actually trying to bow down to say thank you some more. " I don't think you should really chase him down anymore. At least not at school. Do what you like at home, but leave the chasing there." I reasoned.

" Fine with me, as long as I get to chase him at home." She pointed at me to make sure I got it.

" Yes. Exactly."

" Ok then. Bye bye."

" Later."

After she left, the guys looked at me while I drank the soda I bought before we sat down. They were staring with gawking eyes and open mouths.

" What?"

" How did you do that?" Crossbow asked.

" Well did you guys ever try talking to her?"

" No, we just ran away from her." responded Cheetah.

" You guys. Why don't you go get lunch." I suggested.

" Aren't you gonna eat? I'll buy ya lunch to pay you back for helping me." offered Dragon. I knew he was going to continue to thank me and I was gonna continue refusing.

" Nah, I'm not hungry."

" Ok then."

The guys ate lunch and we went skating around campus real quick to burn of some energy before classes started again. But after lunch, the afternoon was just like the morning.

Dat's it ppl. This is dah most I have written for one chapter so I want at least 10 reviews for this chapter so I can noe it's good and use that as encouragement and the next chapter will be up after the 10th review.

u c mistakes? tell me in dah reviews. thanx.=)

Ja ne ppl,

bLuE-aZn-rAiN


	2. On The Way & There

Hey pplz. Wuz up? Newayz, hea another chappie. Hope u pplz like it.

Thanx to:

Tyff

Animeangel302

kit

moonearthgurl

Chapter 2

On The Way & There

After School, First Day

" Hey Jade! Wait up, kid!" called Tiger.

" Huh?" Sakura turned around, to be faced with another tackle by you know who. This time, though, she got tackled to the ground with an, " oof. Ah geez, c'mon . This is getting tiresome. I turn around, expected to see the gang run towards me but..instead, I get a tackle. 9th or 10th time this day? How am I gonna last the whole school year?"

" Gomen, Sakura-chan, but you can't just convert yourself over to a skater so suddenly."

" Yeah and you can convert me from a normal person over to a freaky prep? I don't think so."

" You think I'm...freaky?" said Tomoyo, on the verge of crying.

" You're having all the symptoms of being freaking. Stalking, tackling for no certain reason."

" Okay, I'll stop being freaky, around you that is."

" No, it's just that, you judge us by our clothes, what we do, our nicknames, the way we talk. You should try being us. Even if just for a day." Sakura said, softening her tone, to like a mother's explaining the important things in life to her daughter.

" Jade!" called Tiger again.

" Hey!" she called back. She turned to Tomoyo, " Later Tomo." She picked up her board and walked towards the others.

" What happened?" asked Cheetah.

" I just had to talk to her, once and for all...So....I have something to tell you guys. But we gotta come to my house. You think you can come? You can have dinner there if you like or you can leave after I tell you." Sakura said.

" Ummm, I gotta ask my mom." said Crossbow.

" Yeah." said the other two.

" What about you, Dragon? You need to ask?"

" Uhhh, yeah."

" Ok." She pulled out her cellphone. " Tiger first, Cheetah second, Crossbow third and Dragon third. That alright?" Sakura said.

" Yeah." they all said.

Tiger pushed in his number and waited for the phone to answer. They were all skating slowly, now.

[ Moshi, moshi. Momomiya residence. Who is this?]

" Yo, sis. It's Takaishi. Can I talk to Mom?"

[ Yeah, hold up. { MOM. TAKAISHI WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!} ]

At this, he pulled the cell away for awhile.

[ Takaishi? What is it? Is something wrong?]

" No Mom. I called to ask permission. Can I go over to my friend's house for awhile?"

[ Are you gonna have dinner there? ]

" Uhh, yeah."

[ Ok. Be back by 7:30 ]

" Alright. Thanks. Ja ne."

[Ja ne, son.]

Click

" Here ya go, Cheetah."

He pushed in his number and the phone was answered immediately.

[ Hello. Hayama residence. How may I help you?]

" Natsumi. Let me talk to Dad."

[ Sure. Why? ]

" Just let me talk to him."

[ Fine. { Hey Dad, Akito wants to talk.} Hello? Son?]

" Dad, can I go over to a friend's place?"

[ Who's?]

" A friend's."

[ Who is the friend?]

" Jade. Now can I go?"

[ Fine, go ahead.]

" Thanks, bye."

[ Good-] click

" Here." Cheetah said, handing the phone to Crossbow.

" 'Bout time." He pushed in his digits and waited.

[ Moshi moshi.]

" Mom? Can I go over to my friend's house."

[ Josh? Well, of course. Just be home before 8.]

" Okay, love ya, Mom."

[ Love you too.]

" Bye."

[Bye]

" Here Dragon."

He pressed his numbers. " Hello? Wei?"

[ Ahh, Master Li. How may I help you?]

" Is Mother home?"

[ Yes, do you wish to speak to her?]

" Yes."

[ Here she is, Master Li.]

" Ok."

[ Hello Xiao-Lang. What is it?]

" May I go to my friend's house for dinner?"

[ Who is this friend? ]

" Jade."

[ A skater friend? Very well. Go on.]

" Xie Xie. Good bye."

[ Good Bye.]

" Here you go Jade."

" Alrighty. Let's get going. We've stop 4 times but, that's ok."

As they were getting closer to Sakura's house, Crossbow asked, " Hey, isn't this the rich, snobby neighborhood?"

"Oh, so ya calling me snobby?" she said.

" Oh, no,no,no. It's just that, well," Crossbow hesitated and Sakura finished,

" You didn't expect me to be rich."

" Uh, yeah."

She chuckled, " Well, here it is." Sakura said, extending an arm towards the manor. It was a light blue color, three stories and a lot of windows. " Let's go inside, shall we? My brother's home so just say 'hey bro' real quick and run up to the 2nd floor, 5th room to the left. That's my room, okay?"

" Hai."

They ran into the manor, with their skateboards under their arms. " Hey bro!" they yelled in unison. The boys did as they were told and ran quickly upstairs, but unfortunately Crossbow, being the first one in line, slipped, causing the others to slip and then fall backwards down the stairs and landed on an unsuspecting Sakura.

" Whooooaaaa."

" Ahhhhh."

Actually, Dragon was the only one that landed on Sakura. The others rolled out in front of them. The worst thing was the position that Sakura and Syaoran were in when her brother stepped into the living room. Syaoran was on top of Sakura, his face 2 inches from hers.

" Oh my-" crash!. Touya had some glasses in his hand and dropped them right when he saw their..position. "Nani! Get off my sister, you freakin' gaki!"

" Quick, Syaoran, guys, up the stairs, now!" Sakura whispered fiercely.

" Yeah."

Sakura held her brother back while the guys rushed upstairs. " C'mon, bro. Grr. Quit it."

meanwhile upstairs

" Nice move man." Tiger said, as he pat Syaoran's back.

" It was not a move. It was an accident. Not a move."

" Yeah right. You got a thing for Jade?" Crossbow said.

" No." Dragon whispered.

" I think you do." Cheetah said. He was sitting, backwards, in the chair.

" Huh?" said a confused Dragon.

" You started talking more since she came. And looky here, you're blushing." Akito pointed out.

" No I'm not." Dragon denied, even though it was quite obvious.

downstairs from last point

" Stay!"

" Nani?! He tried to RAPE you!"

" He did NOT! It was your fault, nonetheless, because you left grease on the staircase!"

" Well it wouldn't have happened if–forget it. I'm gettin' that gaki!" He made up his mind that he was not going to argue with his sister but he _was_ going to kill the gaki upstairs, a.k.a Dragon, a.k.a Syaoran.

He was running up the stairs and Sakura thought .: I seriously don't wanna do this but:.

" Sleep!"

" Nani? You can't....." plop, right on the stairs.

Sakura had quickly pulled out the Sleep card and summoned it silently. That was one of the things she had learned to do. As quickly as the card had appeared, it disappeared. She climb the stairs to where her brother slept, grabbed him by the legs and dragged him down the stairs to the sofa and casually walked back up the stairs to her room.

" Hehehe. Sorry you guys had to here that." She looked at Syaoran, who had a look of shock, embarrassment, anger and disbelief. " Sorry especially to you, Dragon. She said, bowing to show she truly was sorry.

" That's ok, I guess. But maybe. We should hold our meetings in the park from now on." Syaoran suggested.

" I second that notion. I don't feel like trying to hold my brother off from killing you guys." she laughed.

" Yeah, I agree." said Crossbow.

" Us too." agreed Tiger and Cheetah. ( - Hehe. They both cats and they answer same time....I don't see nething funni. nvm.)

" So what's the secret? Or whatnot." said Tiger.

" First, let me tell the rest of the guys my name. Th' name's Sakura Kinomoto. S.K. Went to the States for the summer. Can you figure out the secret yet?"

" Hey, you're..." Crossbow started.

" Yes. I am Mistress Yuki." Sakura finished. " I didn't want to tell you in the street or park. I wasn't gonna tell you guys but uh I guess I might as well. Tiger already figured it out at lunch while you guys were helping Dragon."

Syaoran's Mind

Back there at the stairs, she called me Syaoran.When we fell, for a split second, I kissed her. ( Isn't paying attention to conversation. Only heard one thing. ) I kissed Mistress Yuki. A famous singer and hip hop dancer...I kissed her.

" Dragon. Dragon." Who's voice is that? So sweet.

" -deep breath- SYAORAN!!!!!!!"

Back in Reality

-Twitch- " What?" he said, in a cold voice.

" Well it's about time you came to, bro." said Tiger.

" You were in a trance or something, man." Crossbow added.

" Jade had to say your real name just so you would wake up." Cheetah finished.

" Ya know, you could at least warn us when you go to sleep with your eyes open. Not my fault we bore you." Sakura said, shuddering at the thought of sleep with open eyes. .: That's how Mom died.:. One tear shed.

" Hey, did I do something?" Dragon said, suddenly softening up seeing a tear run down her face. .: Why am I acting like this? No.

' You're falling for her'

No never.

' Then why so kind to only her?'

Concern for a friend. I can't see girls cry. Not even my sisters.

' Whatever.':.

" Grrr." Syaoran said, aloud.

" Huh?" questioned a confused Jade.

" 'Huh' what? What are you looking at?" Syaoran said, coldly staring at Sakura.

" Why did you just growl for no reason?"

" Because I can." he retorted.

" Ya know, talkin' to yourself is the first sign of craziness, bro." Said Cheetah cooly.

" I'm not crazy."

" Denial is the second." added Crossbow with a smirk.

" Leave 'im alone guys." laughed Sakura.

" DINNER!!!" yelled Touya from downstairs.

" I HOPE YOU MADE ENOUGH FOR 6!!!" Sakura yelled back.

" NANI?!"

" Let's go guys. We'll tell him to order pizza. No big deal." Sakura shrugged. She walked out the door and down the stairs, followed by the guys.

" Hey, why did you say six? What about your parents? Aren't they comin' home for dinner?" noticed Tiger.

" They uh. They had to um. They had to stay in the States. Yeah. That's it." she mumbled the last part.

" Oh, I hope they come back soon. I bet you miss them a lot." commented Crossbow.

" Yeah. I do. I miss them a lot." replied Sakura.

" Sakura."

" Yeah bro?"

" I didn't say anything." The three skater boys replied. ( Dragon didn't answer)

" Uh..I was talkin' to my real bro." Sakura said.

" Oh." they said, looking down.

" How you suppose we feed these...people." ( Oh, Touya woke up while the were talking upstairs. Forgot to say that.)

" Pizza for them and the food you cooked for us, will be for us." Sakura reasoned.

" Alright then. What'll it be gakis..I mean people. Yeah, people." Touya corrected as he quickly glanced over his shoulder at Sakura. .: Whew! Just in the nick of time :. He thought, as Sakura wa prepared to pull out another card.

" We'll have pepperoni and sausage." said Tiger and Cheetah.

" I want a combo." said Crossbow and Dragon.

" Okay...." He picked up the phone and dialed the number for Conna's Pizza Palace. " Hello? Yes, I would like two medium pizzas. One with pepperoni and sausage. The other, a combo....Our address is 3438 Tenno Drive. ( not real)...$15.95? Alright. Bye." Click

" Alright. When does it get here? I'm starving." said Crossbow.

-sweatdrop- " Crossbow, bro, Touya just put the phone down." said Tiger.

" Oh, yeah. Hehehe."

" Kura, why don't you introduce your..friends to me." suggest Touya.

" Yeah, right. Ok. This is Tiger."

" Yo."

" That's Crossbow, the one that is _starving_."

" Ha, Sup."

" That's Cheetah, with the Cheetah ears."

"Hey." he said, quietly.

" And the one against the door is Dragon."

"...."

10 minutes later

" I'm done." said Sakura.

" Then you do the dishes."

" Me and my big mouth."

" Yeah, whatever."

Ding Dong

" Pizza!!Pizza, pizza, pizza!" yelled Crossbow.

" Chill out man." Tiger said, in an attempt to keep him from bouncing off the walls.

I think dat's all I'm gonna do. From now on, if I get at least 1 review, I will update and the chapter is in favor of the first reviewer.

Ok, now since its summer, im just gonna update whenever I want to because most are probably on summer vaca.

Wellz, ja ne minna-san!

blue-azn-rain


	3. Because Of Eriol

Hi. Next chapter, comin up. I might not update for a while, because I'm gettin blinder and I need to cut back on the computer.

This chapter is in favor of Tyff. Here's one comin atcha.

Thanx to

**Tyff**

**AnimeAngel302**

angellite418: sorry you weren't the first one =(

panmotto32:sorri I didn't put you up for chapter 1

vi3tdream27

Chapter 3

Because of Eriol

" Meet me at the park after school tomorrow!!" yelled Sakura, as the guys left. .: I seriously hope they remember:. She thought.

" Sure!" responded Tiger.

" Yeah!" yelled Crossbow.

" No prob." Cheetah said.

" Whatever." mumbled Dragon. .: I need to be careful around her, and everybody else :. He thought.

.: I wonder what's eatin' him. One minute he's quiet and seems nice, the next, he's all mean and junk. But then again, he _is _a boy. Oh well, not my problem:. Thought Sakura as she walk back into the house.

The last thing she need was to worry about a boy. While the guys were having their long awaited pizza, she got a phone call from her manager, Rei, who gave her terrific news. ( speaking sarcastically)

Flash Back

Beep Beep

" Moshi Moshi. Sakura speaking." answered Sakura. She was on the couch, watching 7th Heaven, tired of watching the guys pig out.

" Sakura. It's Rei. We. I mean, you have a concert at the park on Saturday. 5 o'clock. Alright." came Rei's voice from the other end. " You have to be at the park earlier though to get ready and don't forget your mask. Oh and we have rehearsal tomorrow." He reminded.

" Mou, Rei. I just started school today. Can't I have a _little_ break? Man, couldn't you at least wait awhile? I have a ton of homework." She lied. " I have to get used to my surroundings. Ya know?" she said.

" Sakura, quit whining. They all know you're in town somewhere and"

" we have to give the people what they want. Hai hai. I know. Fine." she said, sighing.

" Arigatou Sakura."

" Sure, bye Rei."

" Bye."

Click

End Flashback

" Well, I guess I'll get upstairs. I got rehearsal tomorrow so I gotta make the meeting with the guys quick." She talked to herself as she walked up the stairs. " Why couldn't I have been a doctor or something that requires many years of school? At least then I wouldn't have to do so many things at once. -sigh- oh well. Give the public what they want."

" Hey, talking to yourself is the first sign of going insane." yelled Touya from downstairs, hearing Sakura talk.

" Then you must be a total psychopath cuz I hear you talking to yourself a thousand times." said Sakura tiredly. She wasn't up another battle with Touya. And downstairs, Touya just chuckled.

Next morning

" Hey!" Sakura greeted as she skated out her house. " Where's Dragon?" She noticed as there were only three guys.

" Bro said he was gonna be late for school. He was going somewhere, I think." answered Crossbow.

" He's goin' to pick up his cousin at the airport." said Cheetah.

" How do _you _know?" Tiger inquired, as he arched his brow.

" I heard him talk to his mom about it. He's gonna make it to second period." Cheetah replied cooly. His cheetah ears popped out as was speaking because he was getting annoyed with all the questioning faces. He lived close to Dragon and overheard him talking to mom.

" Well I guess we'll just spend the morning without him then. No big deal." shrugged Sakura.

" Jade! Abunai! Watch out!" yelled Tiger.

" Huh?" Crash! Sakura turned her head just in time to see a pole collide with her face. She fell down with a thud. " Man, that sucks. Itai. -rubs head- I haven't crashed since I was ten." Getting up, she said, " I guess some old habits just never go away." She laughed at her self. .: I really wanted to stop that:. she thought, while rubbing her butt.

" Daijoubo desu ka? " Tiger asked as he helped her up.

" Hai. I'm alright. Arigatou. Let's go before we're late." .: I 'd hate to awaken that old habit again:. She and the others got back on their boards and skated to school. When she passed by a guy with coffee, she grabbed it and said a quick thank you, " Thanks!"

School- Math class

" Whew." They said as they entered the classroom just when the bell rang.

Riiinnnggg

" Yeah!..Hey guys, quiet down. Sensei's comin'." said Crossbow.

" Shh." said the other students to each other.

The sensei entered the classroom. " Ohayo students." said the sensei as he put his briefcase and other stuff on his desk.

" Ohayo, Sensei," replied the class.

" Dragon has a new student to introduce to us. Dragon?" the sensei stood aside as Syaoran made his way up. When he passed Sakura, she whispered him,

" Here already?"

" Yeah. His flight was early." he whispered back without looking at her. .: How did she know?:. he thought. Anyway, he got to the front of the room and called Eriol in. " Come in Eriol." said Dragon. On cue, a boy with navy blue hair and dark blue eyes came in. " This is my cousin, Eriol Hiiragizawa. He can finish for himself." he finished and went back to his seat.

.: He is such a total hottie:. Thought a lot of the other prep girls. They were all swooning over him, especially Tomoyo.

" Ohayo. I am Eriol and I am Japanese/English. I transferred here from an English private school which I detested. And I will be here until I have to leave." he said in a friendly mannner.

.: Nice manners:. thought Sakura. .: He might be a good addition to our group. They could learn a thing or two from him:.

Eriol stood there until the teacher noticed an awkward silence and realized they were waiting for him. " Yes, ok. Eriol, why don't you sit behind Tomoyo and across from Jade. Girls, please raise your hands." Tomoyo raised her hand enthusiastically while Jade raised her hand cooly. Eriol walked to the seat he was assigned.

.: Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! The total hottie is sitting behind me. Sensei must have sensed something. He is sooo nice. The total hottie is gonna be mine:. Unconsciously she stood up and laughed her somewhat scary laugh with one hand on her hip and the other in the air like she just won something. Everyone turned and looked at her.

Eriol leaned forward and whispered, " Ano, are you alright?" concern in his voice.

" Huh?" She turned her head and looked at him. " Umm, yeah." she said, nodding her head slowly. Tomoyo turned her head back to the sensei, and laughed nervously. " Ha.ha.ha. Gomen.Nasai. Sensei. It won't happen again," she said and sat back down, looking at the desk.

" Well, now that that's over, why don't we start our lesson. Turn to page 350. It's due at the end of class so use your time wisely _ladies_," he said, looking at the giggling and whispering girls.

" Hai sensei," they said together. Class went on.

Near the end of class, Eriol looked over at Sakura and Sakura sensed the watching eyes. She looked towards him, smiled and turned back to the assignment at hand. He was surprised that she knew but he went back to work also.

BBBRRRIIINNNGGG

Everybody left out the door. Our usual characters got into their little group along with Eriol. Sakura was in the middle. Tiger and Crossbow on her shoulders, Cheetah in front walking backwards, Dragon to side and Eriol to the other side. " Hey. Dudes. Let's introduce ourselves, huh?" said Sakura. " I'm Jade. The _precious_ little sister," she laughed.

" I'm Crossbow. How ya doin'?"

" Cheetah."

" Tiger's the name, skateboarding's the game."

" Nice pickup line, bro." Sakura laughed.

" Whatever my _precious little sister_." The 5 of them laughed at his remark. " Dragon's got no sense of humor," Tiger said, after he finished laughing.

" He's just like that cuz he's got a job that he has to do. I gotta do the same job but you don't see _me_ like that. Anyway, nice board," he said, pointing to Jade's skateboard.

" Arigatou. Thanks for reminding me I still had it. I didn't have enough time to put it in my locker. Just hold on. It's right around the corner." They turned the corner and Sakura put her board in her locker. " Let's go!"

" Hold up, Jade. How did you know about me picking Eriol up at the airport?" Dragon asked, arching his brow.

" uh, Cheetah told me," Sakura said, pointing to Cheetah.

" And how did _you_ know?" Dragon turned to Cheetah.

" I heard you talking to your mom," he said, pointing to his Cheetah ears.

" Nosy .Cheetah. His ears." he mumbled, saying some things loudly while entering the classroom. He walked to his desk, sat down and rested his legs upon his desk. The others followed to their desks, too, only they sat on the desk and put their feet in the chair, except for Sakura, who remained standing.

Tomoyo walked in and saw Sakura laughing and talking with the guys, including Eriol. " You will not get him, too! Hyah!!!" Tomoyo tackled Sakura.

" Oof!! Grrrrr! TOMOYO DAIDOUJI!! What the heck is goin' on???" Sakura yelled, trying to pry Tomoyo off of her. Yelling so, she drew the attention of the class towards her and Tomoyo. Struggling was not something she liked to do.

Some of the students saw Tomoyo tackle Sakura and assumed that Tomoyo was about to start a fight and of course when people assume there's gonna be a fight, they chant. " Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" ( can you relate? Can you believe the teacher hasn't come in yet?)

" Shut up! There isn't gonna be a fight so just shut up and sit down!" Sakura yelled out of frustration. She finally managed to get Tomoyo off and get herself up. Sakura brushed the dust off of her and sat down; Tomoyo did the same. As everyone sat and quieted themselves down, the teacher walked in and Sakura glared at Tomoyo. " We'll talk about this at lunch," she whispered. Tomoyo nodded.

BBBRRRIIINNNGGG

.: I've never seen Sakura so angry and frustrated:. thought Tomoyo as the teacher wrote the assignment on the board. .: I am going to be in sooo much trouble. What was I _thinking_??? :. She shook her head in sorrow at how she acted towards her best friend, though they weren't of the same label.

.: I don't like being tackled for no freakin' reason. It wasn't the usual tackles like yesterday. Who was she talking about?? Eriol? :. Sakura thought as she copied down the assignment. She klinda almost broke her pencil thinking to herself. ( I'm gonna skip over to lunch, now )

Sakura walked into the lunchroom in hopes to find Tomoyo. She was still kinda blowing off steam. .: She better not be hiding cuz if she is, I am gonna-:. Her thoughts were cut off. She felt a tap on back and a small voice, like that of a frightened child,

" Um, hi. I was just finishing lunch."

That frightened voice was coming from Tomoyo's mouth. He head was looking towards the ground. She was scared because usually, before her skater days, Sakura was a really soft girl. She almost never got angry. Now. Well. She just wasn't that soft girl anymore.

" Let's go outside then. Hopefully, you will be able to answer my questions. And explain them well." As she was speaking, a faint light glowed on Sakura's forehead. It was the sign of the Clow Mistress: the outline of a five-sided star. But since Tomoyo was looking down at her feet so she didn't notice the glow.

The two girls walked outside to a near by tree and sat down. Close by there was a big bush and guess who were in the bush? If you guessed the boys, then you are right. They had been following her ever since she walked out of the building. Dragon and Eriol were reluctantly following.

" Now Tomoyo. I would like to know why you tackled me for no freakin' reason!!" Sakura almost yelled. The anger was taking over the calm girl once again, but as she spoke, she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down again.

" Sakura. Gomen. I. I wasn't thinking. It's just that when I walked in, I saw you and Eriol laughing and talking to each other and I thought you were taking him away," she softly ended.

" Tomoyo, did you take notice to who _else_ I was talking to?"

" Um. Well.....No."

" We were talking about what kinda nickname we should give him. If he's a skater, just plain 'Eriol' won't do. I was about to suggest a really good one when guess who tackled me?"

Tomoyo laughed nervously when she heard what Sakura said. " A name?"

" Yes. A name. Now because of you, I forgot what it was," she said, sighing.

" What about 'Honey Bun'?" Tomoyo suggest, not really thinking.

" Uso. Daro. Konna!!!" Sakura said, in between laughs. She fell over sideways laughing. " Think about it. How would it sound if a guy called Eriol 'HONEY BUN!!!!' Ahahahahahahahahaha." Sakura had a serious laughing fit for about 10 minutes and Tomoyo joined in. " Well there goes 10 minutes of our conversation. They both wiped a tear from their eyes. She cleared her throat. " Now back to the matters at hand."

In the bush

" Guess who has the hots for you, Eriol," Tiger teased, trying his best not to laugh.

" Damare! I'm trying to listen to their conversation, here," Cheetah said.

" You guys are crazy," Dragon and Eriol said in unison. " Let's go," Eriol said as the two of them were about to get up and leave.

" You two gotta stay here. If they see you, they'll know we were eavesdropping," said Cheetah, obviously trying to listen and talk at the same time.

" We aren't eavesdropping. We're watching over Jade," Crossbow lied, sitting on his skateboard.

" Sure you are," Eriol said.

Back to Sakura and Tomoyo

" Do you think I actually fall for guys?? If you do, I thought you knew me better then that," Sakura said, folding her arms and leaning against the tree trunk.

" I _do_ know you better than that. It just that. I guess I was jealous. You have so many guys around you," Tomoyo admitted.

" They are my friends. Nothin' more, nothin' less. Got it?" her voice sounding normal again. " Why don't you meet me and the others at the park real quick after school."

" Ok." Tomoyo said, nodding her head.

" Good. I'll catcha later," Sakura said, getting up and heading in towards the building.

" Hey. Wait. Where are you going?"

" I gotta use the restroom!" she yelled as she was half way to the building.

" ok," Tomoyo laughed, getting up also.

Afterschool

" Ok, yeah. Rei, I need 2 more tickets," Sakura said, skating to the park. She had remembered Eriol and Tomoyo and thought it mean if she didn't invite them, too.

" Why? For who??"

" For two of my other friends. Who else? My backpack and skateboard?" she sarcastically said. She was good at that. She had been practicing with her brother.

" I already gave you 4 tickets." he said.

" So I'll buy 'em then," she argued.

" But then you'll just get the money back," he pointed out.

" Right. SO what's the point of arguing, _Rei-san."_ Sakura just smiled.

" Sakura, you know I'm a sucker for that name."

" I know. Can you bring the tickets to the park, onegai? I'm already here with the rest of the gang."

" I see you," he said, walking up to her.

" Rei!" Sakura ran up to him and took the tickets. " Domo arigatou. You're the best!"

" I know," he said as he left. " I'm going to be near the bench. I got your costume and everything so you can change later."

" Ok!" She turned to the others. " Ok. I called you all here to tell you a deep, dark, secret..." she said, getting a little freaky.

" What?" said Crossbow, getting into it.

" .....Psych!!!" she screamed.

" AHHH!!!" screamed Crossbow, shocked by Sakura's sudden outburst. " Don't do that!!"

" Gomen, Crossbow," she laughed along with the others. " It was a chance I couldn't pass up. Actually, I wanted to give you guys some tickets."

" To Astroworld??" asked Crossbow.

" No doofus. It probably to a concert or something," said Dragon.

" Yeah. Ok. It's Saturday. Here ya go. I gotta hurry to rehearsal. Oh and don't you guys dare think of going over there. Bye!" She left them and skated over to Rei.

That's it. Wat ya think? Tell me please. This is in favor of Tyff.


	4. Rehearsal

Hi! It's the fourth chapter. I hope you guys are liking it so far.

In favor of: moonearthgurl

Thanx to:

angellite418:You're rite. Keep trying. Maybe next tym it'll be in your favor. Good luck!

Dis mite be a short chapter so 4give me if it's 2 short.

Chapter 4

Rehearsal

" Hi Rei!" said Sakura, running towards the bench. " I hope I didn't cut into any of rehearsal time," she said, stopping in front of him. She liked rehearsal. All the crew was there and there was food. One of the things she liked best about being a singer was rehearsal.

" Nah. You're ahead of schedule. Your clothes are on the bench. There's a cloak, too. The crew doesn't want you to see how they prepared the set so I'm asking you to find a closed place to change."

" Uso daro, konna. You want me to change in the woods?" Sakura said in shock.

" Hai. But kid...you're the CM. Use that to your advantage. You train. You can fight off any lookers," he begged. " The crew's counting on me."

" Hai, hai. But why can't I just change in the car?? Wouldn't that be more reasonable?" said Sakura. She always had a reasonable way of thinking.

" I uh. I have something in there I don't want you to see just yet."

" You can take me to the studio. When we get there, blindfold me before we go in. Lead me to my dressing room and voila, I see nothing. Oh, about the thing you don't want me to see. Um, blindfold me before we even get into the car." Sakura had a way to make things easier on herself, as complicated it may sound. ( I wouldn't want to change out there either.)

After careful consideration, he answered, " Fine. You know, had you been a regular singer, you probably would've agreed on the spot. I'll get the blindfold. Don't try to see what the surprise is."

"Ok." She waited for Rei to get the blind fold out. When he got it, he walked behind her and put it on from behind. When it as on, Rei put his hands in front of her face.

" How many fingers am I holding up?"

" uhh..3?"

" Good, I had up 5. Let me put the clothes in the back...Ok, take my hand. Walk this way...duck your head and sit." Rei got in the car and drove them to the studio. In complete silence they rode until Sakura started to ask questions.

" What songs am I gonna be singin'?"

" We gotta figure that out later, at the studio."

" Will there be vending machines?"

" I don't know. Why?"

" The concert might be long and I don't want the people to be thirsty or anything. It would suck if people go to concert and get thirsty, go to the store and the concert is over or they can't get back to their spot."

" Yeah, I guess. But that's their fault. Concerts are usually long. People should already know to bring things."

" Naruhodo........"

" Here we are. You think you can get out yourself?"

" Hai." Sakura felt around the door for the handle. " Got it." She stepped out and waited for Rei to lead her. " Rei. I can't go until you help me. Remember? I'm blindfolded, man."

" Oh, right." Rei took her hand and lead her inside the studio. " Be careful, now."

" Of course, Rei. Aren't I always?" said Sakura.

" We're almost there. Can you see anything?"

" Uh, no. I'm blindfolded, remember. I can see anything but black," she said.

" I know. I just wanted to make sure you couldn't see anything, that's all. Well, here we are. The wonderful world of your dressing room," he smiled. " Here are your clothes and go on and take off your blindfold."

Sakura did so and said, " The light hurts." She rubbed her eyes and waited for them to adjust to the sudden light. Then, when Rei left, she locked the door and undressed. She put on her costume, which was: white, fitted pants; a white, mid thigh-length shirt with sleeves that went just below the shoulder blade with a golden ringlet belt for decoration; and white knee-high boots. " Hm. Where's my mask?..Rei!!" she yelled.

" Hold up. I'm bringing in something for you," he replied. " Stacie, why don't you do Sakura's hair and make-up while I get this real quick."

" Sure," said Stacie.

" I don't do make-up. Not my style," Sakura said, stubbornly when Stacie came in. " You know it. I know it. And Rei knows it. Dude just likes to get on my nerves," she said, sitting on the stool.

" Yeah. It's true. But it's not his fault. He just forgets that, well, you've changed into a skater and I don't really get the pint of putting on make-up, if you're just gonna wear a mask," Stacie said, braiding and putting the feathers on the end of the braid.

" Yeah. I think he's getting old," Sakura whispered.

" Uh-huh," agreed Stacie.

" Hey. I heard that," said Rei, walking in. " Are you done with her hair? I gotta show her the surprise."

" Yeah. I hope you like it, Yuki," she said smiling and walking out.

" We all pitched in and made it," he said, revealing what was under the piece of cloth.

Gasp " I can believe it. Wow. It's beautiful. Beats the heck out of the old one," she whispered. It was a new mask with beautiful white feathers on the frame. A little glitter outlined each feather.

" It's the same old one, but with a few adjustments. Try it on. See how it feels," he said, handing it to her.

Sakura took it and put it on. It fit perfectly, even with all the feathers on it. ( oh, I just want to tell you the lense is white. If you have ever seen Sailor Moon, it's like Tuxedo Mask's mask. You can't really see Sakura's emerald orbs through it.) " I can't believe you went through all the trouble of making it." She took it off and place it on the dresser. " Domo arigatou!" She hugged him, making him slightly blush. " You guys are the best!"

" Yeah, yeah. Put the mask on and let's go see the other surprise," he said, taking her hand and pulling her out.

" What _other_ surprise?" she asked.

" _This_ other surprise," he said, stopping in front of the stage's setting.

" Oh wow. It looks just like the park. What's it for?" she asked, still staring at it.

" It's to give you the feel of how everything is going to be like."

" Oh. Naruhodo."

" Let the rehearsal, begin! Sakura, why don't you and the band go on stage."

" Ok. Let's go guys," she said running towards the stage.

" Carmen, time to choreograph. Let's move it people."

" Rei. It's only rehearsal. Ya know, I don't know why I have to wear the costume. But. I'm not going to change out of it... Just let me take the mask off and we can get started."

" Alright, Yuki. You're going to start out with the song 'Heaven' ( by DJ Sammy). You're going to have your coat on and you stay in back until you start to sing then you walk up a little to where the crowd can see you then you start to take off your coat. Alright?" said Carmen.

" Hai."

" Ok then. Follow my moves...."

2 hours later....

" Is that song line up ok?" Sakura asked, sitting on the edge of the stage.

" Yeah, but how about we change the last song to 'Sakura Drops' (by Utada Hikaru). I think it's suitable," said Rei, smiling.

" Yeah, I think so, too," Sakura smiled back.

I told you it might be short. Well, I didn't want to put down the song that she was going to sing yet. I'm just gonna put the first and last song for the concert. How do you feel about that? Well, I just _had_ to put Sakura Drops. It was an opportunity I could not pass up. Hehehe.

Sorri it took me so long to update. I would have done it faster but....anywayz, I hope you liked it despite the shortness.

Ja,

bLuE-aZn-rAiN


	5. The Day Of the Concert

Hi everybody! I can't believe that summer vacation is almost over! But maybe if we don't say anything, it won't ever end.

Onto the reviews...that reminds, I can review now!! Isn't that great.

This chapter is in **Animekid9's** favor.

Cherryblossomprincess12- thanx for asking that. I forgot to mention that Tomoyo was there. Eriol and Tomoyo have no clue whatsoever that Sakura is Yuki. They will find out later.

Angellite418- thanx for the review.

Amanda-thanx also for the review and, I want Kodacha 10. Just wanted to let you noe.

Im changing her stage name to 'Mistress Yuki.' I'll change it on the other chapter too.

Chapter 5

The Day of the Concert

Today is Saturday. The day of her first concert in her hometown. The park is closed off to anyone for the whole day until the concert starts.

" Ok people. Today is the concert and everybody has to be on target. Stacie, get Sakura into hair and wardrobe. Stage crew, get the props up and lights ready. Remember to have the smoke maker in the right position so it doesn't blow towards the crowd. Band, get your equipment up and ready," Rei said.

" Uh, Rei? It's only two. I have to have a quick dance rehearsal. We have three hours to go until the concert. No biggie. Just chill out and sit down in this nice comfortable chair," Sakura said, gently pushing him down into the chair. " You stress too much. We've done this a thousand times. I think we can manage."

" Are you sure?" he said, looking up.

" Of course. Now just sit back and relax. I have to go rehearse the dance moves, ok?" Sakura said, softly.

" Yeah. Alright," Rei said, nodding.

" Carmen! Let's rehearse. Do you have the CD?" she asked, walking towards Carmen. ( Just so you know, Sakura doesn't lip-sync. It's just so she doesn't have to waste any breath while rehearsing. You get my drift?)

" Hai. Get on stage. You too backup dancers. We need to make sure you don't mess up."

Meanwhile, with the gang

" Where is Jade?" Eriol asked, as the gang was looking around in a sports store. " I wanted to ask her how she got all the tickets."

" Oh, that's easy. Ahem. Jade is at rehearsal," Crossbow said in a I-know-everything voice. " She got the tickets from the Astroworld staff."

" No baka," Dragon said, smacking Crossbow's head.

" Ow! Itai. That hurt, ya know," Crossbow whined.

" It should've. Jade got the tickets from her manager," he finished.

" Her manager?" Eriol said..

" Yes, her manager. Jade is.."

" ERIOL!!!!! Hi!! Nice seeing you here," Tomoyo said, smiling from ear to ear ( figuratively speaking), popping out from nowhere.

" Yes. Hi...." Eriol said, rubbing his ear. " I think we should get out, now."

" Naze?" asked Tiger.

" So we don't get _thrown _out," Dragon answered, pointing behind them.

Cheetah, Tiger and Crossbow turned their heads slowly around and saw...three huge security guards walking their way. " Uh-oh. We'll be going now...." the three said and all six ran out the store.

" I think perhaps Daidouji-san calling my name was a quite bit of disturbance," Eriol said, when they were at the park.

" Yeah, Daidouji and her big mouth. They probably won't let us in anymore," Dragon said, plopping himself down on a bench.

" Gomen. I. Didn't. Mean to. I was just excited to see my Eriol..." Tomoyo said, looking down.

" _You're_ Eriol?.....PHT Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!! Are you serious, Daidouji?!" said Cheetah. He was on the ground now, laughing his head off.

" Ha. Now you _know_ something's funny when Cheetah laughs like that," Tiger chuckled.

" I gotta admit, it's funny, alright...So when were you gonna tell us, Cuz," laughed Dragon. " You _were_ gonna tell us, right? Or were you gonna keep it a secret, until you get married."

Everybody stared at him, wide eyed. " What?" Dragon asked.

" You laughed," they replied in unison.

Back To Sakura

2 Hours Later ( from both places)

" Ok. Wasn't that a work out?"

" Oh yeah. Is it alright if I just rest for the next half hour?" Sakura said, panting, after a good two hours of practicing dance moves. She sat down at the edge of the stage.

" Yeah, go ahead," said Carmen, sitting down in a nearby chair.

" Cool." She fell back and quickly fell asleep.

" Rei, can you carry Sakura over to the lounge chair? Let her sleep awhile. She deserves it, said Carmen. " Wake her up in half an hour so she can get ready."

" Sure." He carried her to the lounge chair and wiped her forehead with a damp cloth. " My little girl is growing up so fast," he whispered.

In the distance, the crew and prop people where getting ready. " Make sure the smoke makers are facing inward!" " Yeah. Make sure all the equipment is hooked up!"

Flash Back For Rei

_" Rei! Can I have that book? It's about a beetiful pwincess."_

_" Really?"_

_" Uh-huh. I want to be a beetiful pwincess when I gwow up. I can helwp the little aminals. I wiw wet them sweep in my woom and I wiw pway wit them aw day wong," fantasized a little 2 year old Sakura._

_" I bet you would Sakura-chan. I bet you would," Rei smiled._

_" Rei?" Sakura said, looking up at her father figure._

_" Yeah?"_

_" You're the best!!"_

_" You think so?"_

_" No..I know so."_

_" You're pretty cool yourself kid."_

_7 years later_

_" Rei. Do I look ok? I've never been on a business dinner date thing before," said Sakura. She spun around in a light blue dress. " Do you think we'll really get a deal?"_

_" Of course we will."_

End Flash Back

" I can't believe she's already 16."

She groaned, for her sleep spell was lifted before she could finish her dream. " Did you say something, Rei?" Sakura said, raising herself on her elbows.

" Uh. No. Why don't you go get ready," Rei said, standing up, brushing the dust off his suit and readjusting his glasses.

" Rei, how long have I been asleep?" She asked, looking at her watch, confusedly.

" Only 15 minutes. Go and get ready, now," he said, shooing her towards the dressing room.

" Right." She got up and went over to Stacie. " I'm ready for whatever."

" Alright. Go get dressed and I'll get ready to do you hair."

" Hai."

5 minutes later

" I'm ready."

" ok."

Another 5 minutes later

" Why don't we let the people start coming in," said Rei. " You know, let them get settled in."

" Great idea! I'll go hide. When my friends come, send them back stage," said Sakura, sneaking towards the back.

" Ok....wait. What do you mean 'you'll go hide?' Hide from what?" said Rei, questioningly scratching the back of his head.

" Well, you said-ahem- 'why don't we let the people start coming in', which will result in a huge stampede coming after me _if_ they see. Which they won't, because _I _will be in _hiding_."

"Alright then. Go hide away," he chuckled.

With the gang

" Hurry up! We don't want to be late!" said Tiger, rushing down the stairs of his house. They had all gathered at his house, even Tomoyo.

" I still can't believe Sakura is Yuki. Who would've known."

" I still can't believe we're letting you tag along," said Dragon, sliding down the rail. That only earned him a tongue. I mean Tomoyo stuck out her tongue. They all hopped into the car and headed for the concert.

5:00p.m

" It's gonna really start at 5:30. So, I'm gonna have to really wait another 30 minutes?" said Sakura.

" Well, yes. You do. But your friends should be here any minute now."

In the distance:

" We're Yuki's friends. We forgot our tickets at home because some _baka_ here, rushed us," explained Dragon to the security guard and glaring at Tiger, making him look down.__

" Hey, not my fault. I just wanted to get good places, man. I got excited. So what?" shrugged Tiger. He wasn't gonna take the blame.

" Please Mister. We really are Sak-mmph, mmph." Tomoyo was cut off because all the guys jumped on her and covered her mouth.

" There are people around and if you say her real name, Jade's cover is gonna be blown," whispered Tiger. " No way are we gonna get blamed if she all of the sudden gets freakin' stalkers." Tomoyo just nodded her head.

" So are you gonna let us in or what?" Dragon said, about to roll up his sleeves.

Back to Sakura:

" Hey Rei!"Sakura whispered.

" What?" Rei whispered back, in the same fashion, smiling.

" It's my friends. Kero won't let them in. I think they forgot their tickets," Sakura said, pointing towards her friends in the distance.

" Yeah. How are they gonna get in?"

" Go get me a detective hat and coat from the dressing room ( trailer ). I'm going undercover," said Sakura, sticking a finger in the air, as if she had just found out the most important clue to an extremely difficult case.

" Uh, sure," Rei said, staring at her... .: They must really be good friends for her to act like this for them. She's acting wierder than she's suppose to be acting:. he thought, while coming back. It wasn't that he thought of her as a nutcase of anything but she had this certain kind of strange to her. " Here you go," he said, handing them to her.

" Arigatou," she said, putting them on. She pulled down the hat and walked quietly towards the guard. Her friends and the guard, Kero, looked at her strangely. " Oh, Kero," she said, in a singsong voice.

" Yes?" he said, in somewhat of a scared-nervous voice.

" Guess who?" she said in her same singsong voice.

" Sakura-san?"

Sakura nodded. " And guess who these people are," nodding towards the group. Kero only pointed to Sakura, which, in their terms, meant that they were with her. And once again, Sakura nodded.

" Follow me, guys," she said, and the boys followed, but Tomoyo stayed behind. Sakura looked back. " What's the matter?" she asked, stopping.

" You said only guys," she whispered.

They all sweatdropped. Sakura walked back to her. " Come on," she said, dragging Tomoyo along with her. " Let's go."

5: 30 p.m

All the lights turned off and the crowd screamed, including Cheetah, Eriol, Tiger and Tomoyo. (Notice Dragon is not screaming. He's not the screaming type.)

The stage lights turn on, one by one. Smoke covers the stage and Mistress Yuki walks out from the shadows, head lowered. ( im just gonna play part of the songs)

_Baby you're all that I want, When you're lying here in my arms_

Slowly, she takes off part of her coat.

_I'm finding it hard to believe, We're in heaven_

She throws her coat to the side and walks up at a faster pace.

_We're in heaven._

_Oh, thinkin' about our younger years, There was only you and me _

_We were young and wild and free, Now nothing can take you away from me_

_We've been down that road before, That's over now_

She turns in a full circle and walks up. _You keep me comin' back for more...._

_Baby you're all that I want, when you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe...We're in heaven_

_And lovin' is all that I need, and I'm finally there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see, We're in heaven _

_We're in heaven....................._

However-long-you-want later

_Koi wo shite subete sasage_

_negau koto wa kore ga saigo no heartbreak_

_sakura sae toki no naka de yurete_

_yagate hana wo sakasuyo..._

_Kurikaesu kisetsu no naka de kutsu ga_

_surihetteku motto_

She walked near the edge of the stage, bent down and let some of them touch her hand.

_Kata no chikara nuitte_

_kako wa dokokoni shimatte oke_

_koko kara sou tookunai darou _

_mitakotomo nai keshiki....._

(Last part of the song)

_suki de suki doushiyou mo nai_

_sore de kore to wa kankei nai _( repeat to fade out)

The crowd screams 'Yuki' repeatedly. Even Dragon is clapping.

" Domo arigatou, Minna-san! Anytime you want a concert, just give the mayor a call and he'll contact me. Just don't call him too much." She walked towards the back and turned around once more. " Until next time!" Smoke rose and she disappeared.

I hope you liked the songs. Kero is still the same pudding lovin creature he is, just in my story, he has shape shifting abilities. Review if you want but I'm just glad you're reading.

Until next time!

bLuE-aZn-rAiN __

__


	6. Old Memories Come Back

Hi people! How are you? Ok I hope. Well I was given some very good advice in one of my reviews in another story of mine. I'm gonna try and put that advice in all of my stories. Thank you to AnonymousT and Chibi Tsuki, even though you might not get this message, you'll get it in my other story.

This chapter is in **Cherryblossomprincess12's** favor.

Chapter 6

Old Memories Come Back

The smoked cleared, and the crowd roared. Little did they know that Jade's disappearance was no trick or publicity stunt.

{ Flash Back}

_Smoke covered the stage and while Sakura was about to call the Fly card , a figure grabbed her. She tried to call for help, but a hand covered her mouth. Trying to bite the hand was impossible for it covered her mouth tightly, making it hard for her open her mouth at all._

_She struggled to grab her Fight card or any card for that matter but her hands were held tightly behind her back. Sakura tried kicking but only made contact_ _with air. Finally she knocked out and pulled off without anyone noticing, for all eyes were focused on the smoke covered stage._

{ End Flash Back}

Rei looked up and saw that Sakura was not where she was supposed to be. He expected to see her flying over the crowd with wings, henceforth the use of Fly. Instead he saw that she was nowhere in sight. Quickly, he ran on stage.

" Thank you everyone. It has been a pleasure for all of us to play in our hometown of Tomoeda. We will be staying her for a few years before we go off, but don't think that we'll only perform here. Over breaks, we'll be in different countries and such. I hope you enjoyed the concert. Have a safe street home and good night." Noisily the crowd dispersed.

As he walked down, Stacie ran over to him. " Rei, where is Sakura?" He shook his head as a reply. " Oh, I hope she's alright. She's like a younger sister to me. I don't know what I'll do," she buried her head in her hands and started to cry. Rei pulled her close and quieted her.

Rei called out orders for a search party as Sakura's group surrounded him and Stacie. All of them with concern in their eyes; Syaoran showing the most. Though his voice remained calm, his eyes betrayed him.

" What happened? Where's Jade?" Dragon asked.

Rei looked down, Stacie still in his consoling arms, and answered, " I don't know. We're calling a search party and all we can do now is hope and pray for the best." His voice was low and just above a whisper. Sakura was like his daughter. He, too, would be lost without her.

Her parents were wonderful people, just like her. They befriended him when Sakura noticed him in the park while on their daily stroll.. He was kinda poor but Sakura took kindly to him, though she was but a few months old, every time they walked past him, she would wave and give a sweet smile. He lived off her smile and would die without it.

They all just stared at him from his answer. A silence engulfed them even though their surroundings were quite loud. Tomoyo started to cry, falling to her knees. Eriol kneeled down and tried to calm her.

Syaoran spoke up, startling everyone. " We'll be included in the search party since she's our friend. We can start after school and if we don't find her in a week's time, you will have to take drastic measures."

They all looked at him with confused looks. " For now, the search will be between us and your crew, but after a week's time, we'll extend it. You got connections. Call the mayor and tell him the news. He'll be able to do something," he explained.

" Yeah!" Tiger yelled. All eyes were turned to him. " Gomen," he said, laughing nervously. The eyes returned to what they were doing and he sighed a sigh of relief.  
With a 'mata ashita', they all left to their homes, with Tomoyo silently sobbing.

{Next Day, Sakura}

The light hit her face as the afternoon sun shined through the windows. She opened her eyes only to close them back quickly and let out a low groan. Slowly, she began to reopened her eyes, as to let them adjust to the light. She was seated in a chair, hands tied behind her back and feet tied together to prevent her from escaping.

Her surroundings were soon labeled as an old abandoned factory. Presumably, she was on the second floor. Boxes were stacked around her; boxes and boxes of toys and little books, labeled 'Dolls', 'robots' and other stuff. The walls were grimy and green. The wood and metal, rotted and rusty.

A figure emerged from the shadows, its footsteps not making a single sound, yet Sakura felt a presence lurking about. " Who are you?" she asked, cautiously. She tried to look behind her but couldn't turn around.

" Just an admirer, Yuki. Or should I say Miss Kinomoto," said a deep voice.

She gasped. That voice was so familiar, yet she could not remember clearly who it was. " Show yourself." Familiar as the voice was, she wasn't gonna let her guard down.

" Feisty. Saki, don't you remember your first best friend?" He stood behind her now, his hands on her shoulders, running up and down her arms.

.: Saki..:. " Hitoshi...Uchida....What do you want?" Her voice grew soft as memories flooded back.

{ Flash Back}

_" Hito!" Sakura ran towards a little boy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. They were at an amusement park in Tokyo. Sakura was 5 while Hitoshi was 6. _

_" Saki!" They embraced each other in a warm hug. _

_" I can't believe I have to go to Korea tomorrow. My cousin's friend's aunt's sister died and they want me to sing a song for her funeral." She sighed. She didn't even know the person yet she was going to sing for them. .: The problems of a 5 year old:._

_" You know Korean?" Hito asked in amazement. She nodded in response_.

Airport, next day

_" Saki? Will you come back?" Hitoshi asked, his eyes full of hope. Being separated from her was like having a limb cut off. They spent every waking moment together. And here, he wasn't sure of ever seeing her again._

_" I don't know, Hito. __I could be gone for days..That's a long time. Who will I play with?" she giggled. He was the only friend she had. The other children called her 'teacher's pet.' But Hitoshi was her friend and she was happy. _

_She had lived in Tomoeda until her parents died. She was put in a orphanage and Rei adopted her as a guardian. Afterwards, they moved to Osaka and then Tokyo._

_Sakura hesitated before speaking. " I have to go now.." She stepped up to him and quickly gave him a peck on the cheek. She ran towards Rei and while walking, looked over her shoulder at him._

{ End}

" You, Saki. I want you," he said, as he walked over in front of her. He still had the dark brown hair and hazel eyes of the kid she left in Tokyo. She looked up at him with her emerald orbs. The orbs that he lost himself in when they were little.

" Nani?" she said, cocking her head to the side. She gave him a questioning look. She was smart, but dense.

.: As dense as ever:. He thought, looking at her. " I want you to be mine....I want to know....Why didn't you ever call? You never visited. You didn't even write!" he said, his voice growing cold. His eyes hardened, sending shivers down her back.

" I tried to call, and numerous times...you were either out or the phone was busy or you were on the internet. When we came to Tokyo for a concert, I went to your house..but when the door opened and I asked for you, they said you moved out. And I wanted to write....but..I didn't have your friggin' address." She answered each question and he looked shocked. But he wouldn't admit that it was his fault she could not contact her. Never would he admit his mistakes.

" Usotsuki," he said, with extreme coldness. He stared at her like some criminal. A dirty, lowdown, undeserving criminal.

" Ha! You're calling _me_ a liar?" Her voice had rose and it filled the whole floor. " I have living proof...Oh..And my phone calls.... should have been returned! I remember you having caller id." She tried to stand up, struggling with the ropes tied tightly around her limbs.

" Right. Sure. I checked it all the time and did not see your name."

" BAKA!! I MOVED. Why would my name be on the caller id?!" she yelled, still struggling with the ropes.

Realization hit him. How could he have been so stupid? Yet still, he would not weaken to a girl. He would prevail over her, one way or another. Then he saw her trying to wiggle free from the ropes, and knew he had power.

" It's no use. Those ropes are to strong for you to break," he said, giving a smirk.

Sakura laughed. " You wanna bet?"

She pulled her arms apart and the ropes broke. Quickly unzipping her boots, she slipped them off. Hitoshi just stood there staring at what was happening in front of him. When did she become so strong willed??

Being free from the bondage, she punched him in the stomach and made a run for the window. Shielding her face with her arms, she crashed through the window, glass shattering all around her. Not being able to risk using the Sakura cards, she kept the air around her balanced and landed softly in a tree.

Back in the factory, after processing everything that had just happened, Hitoshi cursed under his breath. He berated himself for just standing like a fool while he let her get away. He was still on the floor from the impact of the punch.

" This just makes catching you better....You _will_ be mine, whether you like it or not," he said. Slowly he began to laugh...soon his laugh turned into a maniacal laugh, filling the whole floor and echoing loudly.

Outside in the tree, Sakura sat on one of the inner branches, catching her breath. She realized that her mask was gone. In all the excitement of getting knocked out and brought to an abandoned factory just because your old childhood friend wanted you to be his forever kinda makes you forget about the minor things.

.: What happened to you, Hito?:. she wondered as she heard him laugh. It was about nine and she was tired from all the happenings. She looked around but saw nothing but trees and little clearings. Seeing how she probably had a whiles to go before she'd be back home, she thought she'd spend the night in her present surroundings, but she wanted to be somewhat far from the factory.

She jumped down from her present tree and walked pass about ten more until she thought she was far enough. Sakura jumped into the tree, and sitting on a high branch, fell asleep under the canopy of stars over head.

{ Meanwhile with Syaoran and the others}

" It's been hours, and still, not even a footprint," said Eriol. The gang had decided to search the concert area for clues before going on to other places.

" It's too strange....It's like she just disappeared without a trace," commented Tiger. They were all growing tired and weary but persisted on. Nothing could be heard except for the occasional murmured threat of the things that would happen to whoever kidnaped Sakura and footsteps until Tomoyo yelled, " I found something!" She was backstage, staring at Mistress Yuki's mask.

" Good job," said Dragon, hope shining his eyes...  
..................................

I hope this chapter was presentable. I'm starting to have doubts about this story. I want to thank Cherryblossomprincess12 and Yasha-gurl for making this chapter possible. You two pushed me to go on. Oh, before I forget, Mei Lin is making an appearance later on. Will her character be good? Or will she be evil? Review plz!

Ja Ne,

bLuE-aZn-rAiN


	7. Another Identity?

Hi everybody! Gomen. I'm sorry that it took so long for me too update. I've had writer's block and I was working on 'Love 4rm A Game'. I hope this chapter makes up for the loss.

This is in **baby-sweet's** favor.

Chapter 7

Another Identity??

Sakura lay in the tree, dreaming about her first crush. At first it was a dream; sort of a reminiscence of the past. But it soon turned in to a nightmare.

_Dream_

_Hitoshi and Sakura ran around in the field playing tag, each running out of breath but each with a smile on their face. Finally Sakura couldn't run anymore and fell down in the tall grass, hiding her from Hitoshi. _

_Hitoshi who was shorter than the grass ran yelling_, " _Where are you, Saki!" When all of the sudden he trip over something. That something was Sakura. He landed with his stomach on her back._

_" Oww. You're squishing me, Hito!" Sakura squeaked, as he literally knocked the air out of her. " I can't bweathe!" _

_In the midst of Sakura being breathless, he still manage to tap her on the shoulder and say, " Tag! You're it!" He quickly stood up and ran away from her. By the time Sakura had gotten up, dark clouds had rolled in and in the middle of the field stood the grown-up Hitoshi. _

_Sakura, too, stood in the field, in her teen form. She was somehow wearing a white slip-shoulder dress_ _with majestic white wings. She stared at Hitoshi on the other side of the field wearing a black cloak and had a dark look in his eyes, which stared at her with great intensity._

_" Hi. To. Shi?" Sakura said weakly while trying to reach for him. But in a blink of an eye, he appeared behind Sakura, clutching her arms._

_" You **will** be mine."_

_He then moved in front of her and all her friends appeared next to him. A sword appeared in his hands and in front of her, he slaughtered each and every one, including Syaoran. As much as she tried to move, her body was frozen and tears fell from her eyes, mixing with the oncoming rain. Soon, Rei appeared also. As Hitoshi was about to chop his head off.... _

Sakura sat up in a fright with cold sweat lying on her forehead. Softly, she whispered, " Rei..What does this mean?" She put her head in her hands and slowly, her breathing became regular. The thought of her father figure being beheaded just made her want to cry out with all the tears she had.

Slowly in the horizon, the sun started to rise, beginning the new day. Sakura stood on the branch and stared at the sun will it rose. Soon, she realized what it meant. She mouthed the word 'no'. She called Dash and jumped out of the tree. Running in the direction of west; where home was.

Running through the forest she thought to herself, over and over, what the dream/nightmare meant. She dodged branches and little creatures. _You will be mine; _it rang in her head as many times as she thought about the dream/nightmare.

.: Nothing better happen to them, Uchida, or you will pay. Dearly:. Thought Sakura, with fire in her eyes. .: You _will_ pay. With _your_ life:.

A bush shook. She stopped and called back dash. " Who's there? Show yourself!"

Syaoran's House/Mansion

Dragon lay asleep in his room, dreaming about finding Sakura, while hugging her mask. He spoke in his sleep, smiling. " We found you, Sa. Ku." He groaned and turned over, still hugging the mask with care.

His alarm rang at 7:45 but he turned it off and continued his peaceful dream. But about 10 minutes later, the door opened slowly, revealing a crimson eyed girl in a tank top and capri pants. She tiptoed into his room and stared at him.

.: So cute, my Syao-Syao. I'll surprise him with something I know he'll like:. thought the crimson-eyed beauty.

She moved her face closer to his. Closer. And closer. And closer until it was just centimeters away. Right when she was about to plant it on him, his eyes slowly opened and his smiling face turned in to a face filled with horror.

" AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" he screamed. It was loud enough to wake up the dead. He fell out of the bed, but managed to save the mask and slip it quickly under his bed. Mei Lin crawled on the bed and looked down at Syaoran, who was on the floor, still with a horrified look.

" Stay away! Stay away! EVIL!!" He made a cross with his fingers and closed his eyes shut. He even started to whimper when the others in the house rushed to his room to see what the matter was.

" What happened??" they asked. But when they saw Mei Lin making kissy faces, they all bust out laughing and realized what the evil was: Mei Lin.

"The brave Xiao-Lang scared of Mei Lin the crazy lover of his," said Eriol, chuckling. The others laughed with him.

" This isn't funny," Syaoran said, hiding behind Eriol. He was looking at Mei Lin like she was an evil sorceress or something, which to him, is what she is.

Mei Lin got off the bed and puckered her lips and headed for him. Syaoran called this 'The attack of lips.' She chased him around the room while he scanned his brain for an excuse. He glanced at the clock and it came to him.

He stopped and put his hand out, telling her to stop, which she did. He then pointed to his watch. " Well, look at the time. Gotta get ta school...Later!"

Dragon grabbed some clothes out of the closet and then his backpack and ran to the restroom. He changed at super human speed and rushed out the house. Hopping on his board, he skated to school in record time: 1 minute. It was a 10 minutes trip by board and all you could see was smoke.

Sakura

Out of the bushes, came a little brown fawn white spots. It walked slowly up to her, stopping about a foot away. It then transformed into a little girl with medium length brown hair and big brown eyes. She stood in front of Sakura, wearing a forest green dress and looked about ten. She just stood there and stared at Sakura.

" Who are you, kid?" Sakura asked, as she cocked head. It seemed weird to her that it would just change right in front of her without any precautions and then just stare at her.

" Mistress...We have found you.." the girl said, bowing. She stood up straight and a number animals came out from the shadows and transformed into humans and bowed.

Sakura stared at them with a look of confusion. " What do you mean? I am only Sakura Kinomoto. Mistress Yuki the singer. But that's it."

All the kids/animals came and formed a circle around her, the fawn/girl in front.. She seemed to lead the pack of most likely ten year olds. " You are our Mistress. Mistress Sakura. Our protector. Please, do not leave us again."

Sakura stood there, staring at them. She heard them say a chant and a bright light surrounded her, outlining her body. When it faded, she sat on the ground. She was wearing an emerald green dress with the ends spread out around her. Her head bent, covering her eyes ( anime style) and the upper part of her hair in a white satin ribbon.

She stood up and spread open her arms. " My children. Come to me." They ran to her and hugged her tightly. " I'm back..but.." An image of all her friends and them searching for her flashed across her mind.

" But what Mistress?" one asked curiously. They all stared up at her, wondering what was bothering their mistress.

Sakura sighed and looked into the sky. " My children, I'm glad that my memory is restored and I would love to be here again with you all..but..my friends..They are searching for me.." (Btw..Sakura's thousands of years old for real)

The girl hugged and squeezed her tightly. " You must not go, Mistress. You cannot. Not after we've just found you," she cried. Tears fell from her eyes and she cried uncontrollably.

" Come now, Mika. You must not cry. I have to go and protect my friends. A new evil has come upon us. And I have to get to my friends before anything bad happens. I will come back and you can stay with me..How does that sound, my little ones?"

They hesitated before all nodding. One stepped up and asked, " Mistress..would it be alright if we help you in your venture?" They all nodded vigorously at their mistress, asking her.

Sakura let out a sigh before nodding. " It doesn't seem like you would change your minds, anyhow," she said, looking down on them with soft, gentle eyes.

They all jumped up and down, excited to be reunited with her once again after many, many years. Mika and the other children glowed, each a different color, and when the lights faded, they stood before her with fighting clothes on and weapons in hand.

Then, a light surrounded Sakura, once again, and when it faded, she stood in her regular clothes, only this time, she had a sword, in its sheath, hanging across her back. She looked around and then said, " Let's go."

They transformed back into their animal forms and with Sakura, dashed off towards Tomoeda.  
3 3 3 3 3

Sorry it was so short. And now you know, Sakura has many identities. The Clow Mistress; Mistress Yuki; and Mistress Sakura. Either way you look at it, she's a mistress. But don't worry...soon there will only be 2.

**Reviewers**

baby-sweet, Lavender Cherry Blossom, angellite418, animeangel302


	8. Background Info

Hi. Yeah..well, some people were confused about the previous chapter so this one explains about her new/old identity.

Background info

Many thousand years ago, there live a protector of all things created. Her heart was pure and her love strong. Her children referred to her as Mistress Sakura for along with her grace and power, she was a thing of beauty.

But one day, a great evil came and attacked her with such surprise, she had little time to react. She fought a great battle but with the evil in the form of her lover and her heart of pure gold, she could not kill him and so was beaten in battle. With the last of her strength, she put herself in the body of a human woman, soon becoming her daughter and leaving behind the world she once knew.

Every time she was conceived and delivered, a bit of her memory faded. Her soul continued to move from one human to another, and soon into the body of Kinomoto Nadeshiko.

She became friends with Hitoshi, who, in disguise, was the evil she had fought, thousands of years before. She was soon a pop star and forgot about everything of the long ago past...

...

Yeah yeah. Short, I noe. But it's just to give you some info.


	9. I'm Back!

This is in Mini Sparky's favor.  
Chapter 8  
I'm Back!

Sakura and the children, ran swiftly through the woods, dodging trees and branches and woodland creatures unlike their own. The scenery blurred past them, nothing but the number one priority was ahead: saving her friends. They rushed into a clearing with a crystal clear lake shining in the sunlight. It was now the late afternoon and they had yet to see civilization, so they decided to set up camp. A few of them turned into their animal forms and went to catch some fish in the lake. While Mika and the other's turned into their animal forms and formed a circle. Sakura went out into the woods and found some wood to make a fire. The ones that went to catch food, came back and they had dinner and went into a peaceful sleep with the animals surrounding her and adding warmth.  
-Syaoran-

Dragon skated home after spending and headache making day with his weird friends and proper cousin. He skated slowly with is head down avoided glances on the street. He entered his house quietly and trudged upstairs into his room. "Stupid butthead Mei Lin. Stalks me too much," he mumbled as he went into the restroom to take a shower.

When he got out, he found Mei Lin in a flowing red strapless dress with roses in her hair and a rose in her hand, trying to make herself look irresistible for her Syaoran.

He rolled his eyes and dried his hair. He walked over to his dresser and looked for a shirt. Then he looked at his watch. "Well, looky at the time. 10:00 already. You better get going, or you won't get your -ahem- beauty sleep." "But it's only 8:00!" He looked around and found nothing. So he made up a lame–and I mean LAME excuse. "Yeah. I guess I misread the time but I bet it's 10:00 somewhere else in the world, so..uh..go to sleep." He pushed her outside and heard her rip her dress. "Uh..I'll pay for that!" He leaned against the door.

.: I hope we find Sakura soon. Maybe she can calm down the beast:. Dragon walked over towards his bed and pulled out the mask from under it. It was kinda messed up looking but he didn't care. He hopped on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He thought about school and the other crazy things in his life and soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

-Sakura-

The sun rose and Sakura woke up to breakfast in front of her. The children were running around and playing. She smiled and ate her breakfast, then went to wash up and continue the journey.  
She figured they were about half-way there and so they continued right after they packed up some of their items. They raced through the woods and nothing was different from the day before. But as they were about to make it out of the woods, after hours of running and resting, a creature came out of nowhere. It was a...leopard?

"What the freak?" Sakura mumbled under her breath. She placed her hand on her sword, but Mika held her back.

"He's one of us..but a dark aura surrounds him, Mistress. You must purify him," she whispered. When she looked up, she saw Sakura with a confused face. "Wave your sword over him and chant ' Creature of light, now over to darkness, Come and be right, dark powers be broken.'" Sakura did as told and a great light emitted from her sword before the leopard could attack. As the light faded, an outline of a child could be seen. Sakura called Sara to her and told her to change into her wolf form. Sara threw the boy over her and started walking with the rest. They came to the edge of Tomoeda.

.: I'm home:. She looked down at the boy and picked him up off of Sara, who quickly changed back into a human.

They all walked into Tomoeda and headed for her house. As she reached her house, she saw lots of bags out on the sidewalk. All Touya's bags. She ran to opened the door and rushed in. "Touya. Yo, bro. Where are you?" she shouted. Touya came running down the steps. "Brat! It's you!" He ran up to her and gave her a bear hug, swinging her from side to side. Then he dropped her, making her land on her butt. He looked down at her and started his lecture.

"Where have you been?? You know how worried I was? All your friends have been looking for you and they have been worried sick. And who is that kid you're holding?" Sakura butted in.

"Where are you going?" she asked, standing up. She looked at her brother, who was wearing his regular clothes.

He hesitated before answering. "Uh..I got a call from the states to visit an archeological site. Then they asked me to stay for a semester and sorta kinda teach." He looked down while shuffling his feet. "Am I gonna stay by myself? Or with.." she looked at her brother with expectance. He stiffened. "Your staying with the gaki that tried to rape you.." She slapped him across the head before he could finish.

"How many times do I have to tell you? He didn't try to rape me. Now you're telling me I'm staying with Dragon? Cool..you're leaving today? Are my clothes packed?" She said all this without pausing.

"Hai, hai, and hai. I know his mother. I packed you a suitcase, just in case you came back. You leave right now. My car's at a friend's house so you're gonna have to skate there." He looked at her, telling her he was sorry about leaving and all that other junk.

"Yea..No prob. I'll just get going then." She threw the kid over her shoulder and proceeded to get her board and suitcase. She hopped on her board and skated down to Dragon's house with all the kids running after her.

.: She didn't answer my question about the kid. And who are all those kids, anyhow?:. Touya thought, as he headed for the taxi.

-with Sakura-

Sakura skated towards Syaoran's house. She knocked on the door only to be answered by silence. Then she turned around and told the kids to go into hiding for a bit so they scattered to different places. She turned back towards the door and when nobody answered, she started banging on the door. The door opened and as she was about to pound her hands on the door once more, she opened her eyes.

"Oh, hey. Took you long enough. I was about to bust open the door. You know. You people are very hard of hearing." She paused and looked over the shoulder of the person who opened the door. "Yo dude. You okay?" She waved a hand in front of him, and then snapped her fingers and then started to shake him, yelling, "HELLOOO? IS ANYONE HOME IN THERE?" She started to whack his head when his mom came out. "Hello, you must be Sakura. My you have grown since the last time I've seen you." A middle-aged woman came up behind Syaoran and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Sakura bowed and answered, "You must be Mrs.Li. Domo arigatou, Li-san, for letting me into your home. I am very grateful.

Dragon looked like he was in a whole other world. Then, Sakura decided to take drastic measures, just like before. She took a deep breath and yelled, "SYAORAN!!!" He twitched, a lot. Then he blinked a couple of times before he returned to the real world.

"Dude, you spaced out again. I was gonna ask for some water to pour on you but I didn't think I should. Soo..where's my room?" She swayed her arms back and forth and rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Xiao-Lang, show Sakura to her room. It's next to yours, you know, our guest room," Mrs. Li suggested. He nodded his head and lead her to her room. The went upstairs in silence.

Sakura felt awkward in the silence and tried to stir up a conversation. "Soo, you're rich, too. It must be nice here.." He remained silent, not even answering with a simple 'hai.' .: Ok, then. So much for small talk:. The trip up the stairs seemed to last an eternity but at last they reached her room. "Ok, thanks," she said quickly, entering her bed room. The room was baby blue and had a white bed with a canopy and everything. There was a white dresser and long mirror in the shape of a cherry blossom tree with silver trim along with white carpet. All in all, the room looked like it was in a cloud castle or something.

"Dude. Talk about going all out," said, Sakura, dropping her suitcases in the corner. Walking over to the enormous sized bed, she sat down and bounced on it. It was feathery soft. She lay down on it and sighed.

Syaoran saw this and asked, "What's the matter?" Sakura turned her head and sat back up, staring at a speck on the wall. "Nothin'. It's just that Touya's gonna be gone for awhile and I've never really stayed at anybody else's place before." She glanced at him and saw he had turned around. She looked at the back of his head.

"Dinner'll be ready in about half an hour. Be refreshed and out by then." He walked down the hallway and when Sakura was sure he was out of earshot, she opened the window and called to her friends. She jumped out the window and spoke quickly to them. "Ok, here are the house keys. If my bro set the alarm, the number is 5513. That's to turn it off and on. Whenever you leave the house for a long period of time, make sure you turn it off and remember to turn it off when you come back. I'll check up on you everyday and keep an eye out for Hitoshi, the evil one." She tossed them the keys and shooed them off. Jumping back inside, she barely missed the glance of Syaoran. 

Yeah, ok. Sorri it took so long. School just started and it's hectic. I'll try to speed it up. Thanx...oh, and ima do the names of reviewers maybe every five chapters from now on.  
Ja Ne.


	10. Harsh News

Chapter 9

Harsh News

Sakura went into the restroom and washed up. She hummed the beginning song to Inuyasha and walked down into the living room.

"Kinomoto-san," greeted a broad shouldered butler. He bowed and showed her to the living room. Sakura opened her mouth slightly and gaped at the beautiful dining room.

"Dude. This place is huge!" She felt out of place in her baggy jeans, but she saw Dragon come down wearing his usual clothes as well and that calmed her nerves.

She walked over to a seat and sat herself down. "Hello, Sakura," Yelan greeted, as she came in from the garden.

"Hi, Li-san." Sakura waited as the chef prepared the food. As he brought out the food, she looked at it with a watering mouth, though it didn't really show. She licked her lips as he put a plate in front of her. It was lo mein, sauteed broccoli and meat and orange chicken. (Believe me, it's delicious) "Yum," she said, grabbing her chopsticks. Quickly, she scarfed down the food, though showing manners as well.

"How is the food, Sakura?" Yelan asks, smiling at the look of pleasure on her face.

"Great," she simply replies, excusing herself and heading outside. Her board was place neatly by the door so she grabbed it and skated to her house.

When she arrived, the door opened and Mika appeared at the door. She jumped on Sakura and hugged her. Sakura laughed and hugged her back. She went into the house and saw that even though there were a lot of people living in it and even though thought they were kids/animals, they kept the place pretty clean.

The kids were sitting on the couch watching 'The Fox and the Hound.' It was so cute to her the way they were. Sakura walked over to them and watched as they paid close attention to the screen. Popcorn was being passed around, though their eyes were glued to the tv. She walked over to the kitchen and sat down as the kids watched the man shoot fox. Gasps filled the room. Sakura smiled and watched them until they fell asleep at the end of the movie. She when to the closet and grabbed the big blanket, putting it over the sleeping children. Silently, she walked out the door and locked it. Sakura ran quickly back to the house.

Jumping up to the window, she slipped under the covers just as Dragon came in to check on her. "You asleep?" he asked, quietly. She groaned and turned on her side. "Guess that's a yes," he muttered, tip-toeing out of the room.

When she was sure that he was out of hearing range, she sat up with a sigh. "Talk about close call," she whispered. Quickly and quietly, she put on her pajamas and brushed her teeth. Then she climbed into bed and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Sakura woke up to her body being shook. She turned over and saw Dragon dressed in his normal baggy clothes with a look of worry on his face. "What's eatin' you, Dragon?" she asked, bracing herself on her elbows.

"Hurry up and get dressed. Mei Lin's gonna be up soon from her 'beauty sleep,'" he said worriedly. He pulled her out the bed and ran out the door.

.: So much for mister calm and collective:. she thought as she dressed in black baggy pants and white and black t-shirt. When she was done, she grabbed her backpack and went downstairs into the kitchen. She grabbed a piece of toast and her board and walked out the door with Dragon close behind her.

"What's up with you and your cousin, man?" Jade asked, asked they rode to school.

"Haven't you heard? She's pure evil!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. Jade smirked at how he detested his cousin so much.

"Don't worry. One day she'll get over you," she laughed as they picked up their boards and walked towards the gang. When the gang finally saw them, they ran quickly over to Sakura and Dragon. As they tried to stop, they fell on top of Jade and Syaoran. They were at he bottom of the pile with about three guys on top of them.

"Get off!" Sakura and Syaoran yelled simultaneously. Jade and Dragon waited for the guys to gather themselves and get off.

"Have you gone stupid or something? Or did you have the sudden urge to just fall on top of us?" Sakura yelled.

The guys backed away from her as she let out some of her steam. "Chill out, Jade. We just couldn't stop. We were-we were running for...protection! Mei Lin's on the loose and she's looking for Dragon!" Tiger was sweating, looking for a place to hide. He spotted the perfect hiding place–behind Jade. Tiger jumped over to her and hid behind her, the others following his example.

Dragon stalked off to the school building, mumbling incoherent words.

"I'm out, guys. I'm not about to be tackled, interrogated or screamed at for no certain reason. Mei Lin's a wacko." With that, she walked off to her first class, leaving the guys to follow her in a scurry.

In first period, Sakura finished her work and was about to throw her things into the backpack but the sensei asked her to come up. He whispered something to her and she nodded, small tears forming in her eyes. She returned to her seat, grabbed her backpack and rushed out the room.

Once she was outside the school, she started to run with her skateboard under her arm. Tears cascaded down her cheek as she ran to Dragon's place. Bursting into the house, she ran up to her room, emptied her backpack, stuffed it with clothes and other essentials, grabbed her board and jumped out the window. Sakura ran to her house and banged the door.

"Open the door, Mika!" she cried, her voice cracking.

Quickly, the door responded to her, opening to reveal a worried Mika. "What is wrong, dear Mistress?" she asked.

Sakura rushed past her and fell on the couch, putting her face in her hands. Silence filled the room, with only the soft sobbing of Sakura. Finally, after a while of sobbing, she looked up and whispered, " It's Touya... He's..dead." She burst into tears, once again. Suddenly, a voice came into her head.

.: You can't escape me, Saki:. came his taunting voice.

She looked up, her eyes filled with anger, sorrow, hatred, and fear. " No...It can't be...UCHIDA!!!" she screamed. She stood up, her bag over her shoulder and board in hand.

"Take care of everyone, Mika. I've got business to tend to," Sakura said calmly after the outburst. She walked out the door and ran into the woods. She ran in the direction of where she came from when she was returning to Tomoeda. .:You're gonna pay big time, Uchida. You've crossed the border. You can hurt me but go even near my family and you will die:.

Syaoran

Dragon had rushed home as soon as the bell rang. He ran up to Sakura's room but saw her window open. "Snap! Dangit! She musta ran away. Man, what did Sensei tell her?" He ran down stairs and skated to her old house. When he knocked on the door, there was no answer. He twisted the knob but it was locked. .: Not here:. He got on his board and skated to the park. He searched everywhere he thought she might be. Even Rei didn't know where she was. Rei told him that Touya was in a wrecked and didn't survive. Dragon figured that was what got her.

Soon night fell and he returned to his house, with no clue of where Sakura might be....

End chapter

Sorry it has been 4ever since I have updated nething! I'm so angry at my self. I hope ya'll can 4give me. And the chapters short, too, huh? Mayn, I feel real bad now. I don't mind if ya'll don't review. I think it wasn't that interesting except for the fact that Touya died...So sad...I'm gonna go cry my eyes out now...later.


	11. The Searches Continue

Chapter 10  
The Searches Continue

Sakura made her way to the edge of the forest by the time dark had fell. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out the Sakura card "Light." She held it between her middle and index finger, as she closed her eyes.

Light, come forth and reveal thyself to thy master. Shine a path for thy mistress. Light! Her telepathic command reached her card and the card fused with her hand which glowed brightly with Light's power. She followed a grass covered path that led her into a clearing with a small cave. She gathered some scattered logs and carried them back to the cave, where she placed her bag, board and logs down.

Looks like I won't be using you for a while, huh? she thought to herself, looking down at the skateboard. No use in carrying you around. Bending over the board and placing her hands on the rugged surface, whispered an incantation and just as suddenly as the light appeared, it vanished, along with the skateboard.

Sakura called out Sword and began to slice the logs in half. After she had cut up five logs, she took 5 halves and gathered them together, surrounding them with stones. Then she lit a match and placed it in the middle of the gathered logs. Sitting back against the stone wall, she thought about everything that had happened in the past few years.

She had been discovered as a singing pop star, gone to the States, suffered her parents' death, returned to Japan, started a new life, revealed herself to some friends, met with an old friend in not such a friendly way, found out about her being a another mistress, suffered her brother's death and is now seeking vengence.

It's amazing what a person can do to you, she thought. But now, that person will see what it feels like to suffer my pain. She pulled out her blanket and used her bag as a pillow and fell into a deep sleep as the clouds gathered and rain poured steadily down from the sky.

* * *

Syaoran lay asleep in his forest green room as the morning light shined through his naked window. The light hit his innocent face and instinctively, he turned away from the brightness. 

" OH SYAO-KUN!!! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO WALK ME TO SCHOOL, HONEY!!!" yelled Mei Lin from down the hallway.

As any tired high school boy would respond, Syaoran groan and yelled back, " YOU GOT LEGS, WALK BY YOURSELF!!" He covered his head with his green pillow and pulled the covers over the pillow.

Mei Lin walked in with a pout. " How could you say that to me, honey? Don't you love me?.....oh Syao-kun!!" She ran and hopped on Syaoran's bed..with him still in it.

" ITAI!!!!" Syaoran rolled off the bed. " Mou..Baka onna," he mumbled. " Fine. I'll walk with you to the freakin' school," he said, standing up off the floor. Mei Lin smiled in victory.

While Syaoran took a shower, Mei Lin picked the lock on the door and snuck in without Syaoran noticing. She quietly put the lid down on the toilet and sat down. Let's see what Syao-kun thinks about while in the shower, she thought, smiling.

Syaoran stood in the shower as the water came down on his face and body. " Why does Sakura like to disappear so much? Couldn't she have waited for me to help her? It woulda been a good excuse to get away from this place. And 'sides, it doesn't look like I'ma find the Clow mistress any time soon." He sighed and rubbed himself with his body wash as he resumed thinking. " After I walk Mei Lin to school, I'll go look for Sakura.." Sakura? he thought, pausing. Shaking his head, he corrected himself. Jade..that's right..Jade..

He turned off the faucet and wrapped a towel around his waist. As he pulled the curtain, he saw Mei Lin sitting on the toilet. " What are you doing in here, Mei Lin?" he asked, shocked.

" You don't have to walk me to school. I'll walk by myself. Gone on and look for Sakura. I don't care if don't walk me." With that she walk out, grabbed her books and walked out the door.

How long was she there, he thought to himself. He dried himself and changed into black baggy jeans and a green t-shirt. He grabbed his backpack packed with clothes, some food, and a blanket. Running out the front door, he left a note on the coffee table.

_Wei, I've gone to look for Jade. Watch after the house and Mei Lin. I'll be back as soon as I can. And I won't come back until I've found her. _

_Li Syaoran _

* * *

Sakura woke up with the sun's light barely reaching her in the cave. Slowly, she stood up and walked out of the cave and into the bright morining light.She wandered around the woods and found a river. She washed herself and thought to catch some fish for breakfast. After catching about 3 fish, she returned to the cave. Using her millenium mistress powers, she form a little dagger and started to take all the scales off. Soon, she was outside with the fish on a stick, roasting over a fire. When it was done, she stuffed the fish in her mouth, grabbed her stuff and started walking in the direction that her instincts told her to. 

Walking around, she started thinking aloud. " Mou, last time I went walking in this forest, I found out I was the Millenium Mistress ( I decided to call her that). I wonder what it'll be this time."

I hope everything is alright back home..but I don't have much to worry about now that all my family's gone. Stupid Uchida..Tomoyo's gonna be worried sick though..And Rei probably doesn't even know I'm gone. Dragon and the other's know I can take care of myself..but I wonder if they're worried....Uchida has no heart at all. That MORON!!

BOOM!!

"Huh?" Sakura looked to the side and noticed that, in all her frustration, she had accidentally knocked over a tree. " Uhh, whoops." She felt an active card. " My anger musta called out one of my cards..I really should be more careful.."

After staring at the tree for a bit, she pulled out Dash. " Dash, come forth and help thy master. Dash!" A light appeared and vanished as quickly as it had come. Sakura started running at her quick speed, along with the speed of Dash, dodging trees and animals all the same.

* * *

My best guess of where she woulda started is the forest...And that's where I'm goin'. 

He ran blindly into the forest, dodging, jumping, and climbing whenever he had to. Rarely stopping, he made good progress. He was only a couple of miles behind Sakura while she was at the camp site. But when she used Dash, he fell behind. Though he didn't know, his pace became quicker.

Could he catch up with Sakura? Would he help her fight Uchida? Will Sakura's identities be revealed? Will he even _find_ Sakura? Will they beat Uchida? If so, then what will happen after the battle? All these answered and more in the following chapters.

* * *

sorri i havent updated since october. yeah, you have permission to say watever to me...i hope yall can forgive me! my new year's resolution will be to update more often..how's that? well, plz review..it'd mean alot and it can be late bday and xmas present!  
gomen  
ja! 


	12. Final Showdown

_author's note: sorry it's been such a loooooooong time. I just kinda lost faith in this story so yeah. But I'm gonna try to finish the story soon so yeah. This chapter might be short..Gomen nasai. And I apologize for any grammatical errors. I'm kinda doing this late at night so yeah..._

_**Recap:**_

_Sakura is a skatergirl by day and popstar by night. Her parent's are dead; her brother was killed by Uchida Hitoshi, a childhood friend because he wants her to be his girl and Sakura, of course, goes and gets revenge. She is now looking for Uchida to avenge Touya's death and Syaoran is following her._

_**

* * *

Chapter 12  
**__Final Showdown_

After an hour, Sakura reached the part of the forest where the old factory was.

_Found him._

She silently jumped from tree to tree, closing in on the factory with it tree. Her emerald eyes could have pierced any heart with just their intensity. Finally, she'd be able to get her hands on the creep that had the _nerve_ to mess with the Kinomoto family.

Her thoughts wandered to how she would be the crap out of Uchida.

_Fist to fist or magic?_

She managed to infiltrate the factory and made her way to the top floor, where she was last held captive. The door squeaked open. " Shoot," she whispered to herself, as the door opened just enough for her to slip through. As she closed the door, footsteps resounded throughout the room. They sounded distant at first but then came closer.

Her breath stopped as the sunlight shown on the face of owner of footsteps. Uchida. Fists tightened. Eyes narrowed. Heart rate increasing. Sakura could hear her heart pounding in her head. It all came down to this.

" Are you going to come back to me, now?" he asked, a smirk creeping onto his face.

" Keep dreamin', moron. You know why I'm here."

Without warning, Sakura charged at him, full speed, with nothing but the thought of her dead brother and the fool who touched him on her mind. Her eyes burned with anger. Her fist met his jaw with an uppercut. Uchida went flying in the air, caught off guard by her display of strength. Sakura hardly gave him any time to rest. She went full force, throwing punches left and right and kicking like there was no tomorrow. Finally, Uchida was able to gather himself and block some punches but he wasn't able to evade her kicks.

" I'll make you regret the day you EVER messed with me, Uchida Hitoshi!"

She punched him square in the stomach, causing him to double over. He hid a smirk and began to retaliate. He knocked her off her feet with a swipe of his leg. She never hit the floor though because in the nick of time, she did a backflip and maintained composure. Backing away, but keeping and oh so steady eye on hi m, she caught her breath and thought about what to do next.

_Magic._

At that moment, a 'thump' came from the direction of the window. Both of their attention turned towards whatever made the noise.

" Syaoran! What are you doing here? Get back!"

Just then, Uchida made a dash for Sakura, but Syaoran somehow blocked his attack. Sakura stared at him wide-eyed. His attack knocked the wind out of Syaoran.

"SYAORAN!"

She caught him by his arms as he fell back. Growling, she placed him against the wall. Suddenly, blood spewed out of Syaoran's mouth. Her eyes widened with concern. With more confidence and anger than she thought she ever had, she walked to the center of the room, the fire in her eyes burning wilder than before. A light surrounded her sillouette, making her look even more powerful.

" Hmph. Where is this power coming from?" Uchida said to himself, backing away from the glowing Sakura.

" I call upon the hidden power of the forest and all its creatures. Come to your Mistress and aide her in the fight to avenge her brother. Help her defeat the evil that wishes to take away your Mistress. Your Millenium Mistress calls you!"

Almost instantly, the glow around her brightened and filled the entire room. In one blow, Sakura gathered the power into the palm of her hand and with all the coldness of ice, she shot at Uchida without a second thought.

"AAAHHHHH!" His screamed resounded throughout the entire forest. And suddenly, there was silence.

The light left her body and the room was quiet.

Exhausted, she slumped to ground. Though the attack lasted but a few seconds, it took all her energy.

Then she remembered Syaoran. Weakly, she crawled over to him. She ripped off part of her shirt and used it to wipe his face. She laughed.

_My hero._

I think I'm gonna do one more chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one.


	13. The Final Chapter

_-This might be short_

_**The Right Girl  
**__**Chapter 13  
**__The Last Chapter_

_" Syaoran. You must find someone soon." _

_" I can't just marry some girl off the street, Mother. Give me some time to find the right girl. Who knows, maybe the Clow Mistress will be the one for me." _

The two of them sat in the old factory, the song of the birds the only thing heard. Sakura looked down at Syaoran, who was laying in the lap. A smile crept onto her face as she watched his chest rise and fall with his steady breathing.

_Hard to believe you're a such a cold person, seein' ya like this._

After a while, his eyes slowly opened, revealing his deep amber eyes. Remembering where he was, he jolted up and got into a fighting stance before Sakura, but quickly doubled over as a pain shot through his entire body.

"Syaoran!"

She caught him as he fell to the floor.

" Uhg..Sakura..where..?"

Giggling, she put him into a sitting postion. " He's gone. You don't have to worry anymore." Her voice went down to a whisper."...But thank you. You put your life on the line for me." Sakura's eyes softened, revealing all her emotions. She leaned in, placing her soft lips on his, but recoiled as soon as she realized what she had done, turning her face away.

" Mm..Well, I don't think you're injured too badly so..uh..."

Syaoran grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug, putting his face into the crook of her neck.

" Don't ever leave me again."

* * *

-A few years Later-

Through the mist, came a lone figure, clad in an all white outfit and elegant, white wings. The music started softly and as the mist cleared, a voice rose into song.

_Poets often use many words  
To say a simple thing  
But it takes thought and time and rhyme  
To make a poem sing _

_With music and words I'll be playin'  
For you, I have written a song  
To be sure that you know what I'm sayin'  
I'll translate as I go along _

The voice grew louder as it reached the chorus, while the crowd remained still, intently listening to the angelic voice.

_Fly me to the moon  
And let me play among the stars  
Won't you let me see what spring  
Is like on Jupiter and Mars _

In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, darling, kiss me

Fill my heart with song  
And let me sing forevermore '  
Cause you are all I long for  
All I worship and adore

Her emerald eyes met with amber ones as she scanned the crowd for them. The owner of the amber orbs had a feeling that this song went out to him as she threw him a smile.

_In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you  
Oh  
In other words, please be true  
In other words, yeah yeah yeah yeah,  
I love you  
Oh oh  
To the moon  
_

_To the moon, the moon  
Just take me to the moon and far _

_Da da da da da da  
Da da da da da yeah..._

Her voice trailed off as the audience broke into cheers and applause. The singer took a bow and went off stage to her dressing room.

" That was one of your best concerts," she heard someone comment.

Turning around, she saw it was none other than Syaoran.

" Heh. Thanks...Speaking of thanks, did I ever thank you for saving me?"

" Too many times."

" Well, thanks again." She leaned in a gave him a peck on the lips, filled with love.

* * *

Okay, so here's what happened after the factory deal. They went back to the city, told everyone what happened, explained all of Sakura's identities and threw a party. Then before the concert that you just witnessed, Syaoran and Sakura got married.

I apologize for such a lame chapter but I couldn't think of anything at all! You don't have to review if you don't like it. Have a nice day!


End file.
